


Studying You

by cowboycruncher



Series: Nexitus Collection [4]
Category: Original Work, Valdonia: Realm of Mages
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboycruncher/pseuds/cowboycruncher
Summary: “What was that for? You think you can get out of studying just by kissing me, Nelly?”
Relationships: Praxitus Calciphorum/Nelles Penet
Series: Nexitus Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934908
Kudos: 2





	Studying You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah/gifts).



Praxitus looked at Nelles expectantly, his finger expertly poised, waiting for his lover to say something while the archer pondered over what was being taught to him. As to be expected, silence ensued. A number of expressions crossed Nelles’ face—confusion, acceptance, was that grief? What was so complicated about a complex adjective? It was if Nelles had no concept of the root of literature structure—which… when the thought crossed the fire mage’s mind that _that might actually be a possibility_ , he blinked rapidly to himself. If that was the case, they were both entirely fucked. Finally, Nelles managed to come to a conclusive enough thought as to open his mouth, but Praxitus felt no relief from such an event.  
  
“I don’t… understand.” Nelles admitted with a bit of a sheepish laugh, embarrassed—no doubt—by his incapability. Despite the fact that such a concept made Praxitus’ eye twitch, he kept calm, which was something he had progressively been getting better about. Nelles struggled with things like this—always had—and he knew that, it was not new to either of them. But the number of tests he was failing in Ilias’ class was getting to be too high for either of their comfort—or Ilias’, for that matter. Not that his opinion about the subject was of importance. Adjusting his seat as to bring them closer, Praxitus outlined the various parts of the sentence they were analyzing, his inked feather scribbling quietly across the parchment; when he had finished, he proceeded to explain it once again, bit by bit, what each section he had labeled could be defined as on a theoretical basis _and_ as a practical analysis.   
  
After all that, when he looked up, Nelles wasn’t even paying attention to the explanation that Praxitus had laid out for him on their homework. An exasperated comment was ready to soar from his lips like a griffin taking flight, but he was pleasantly surprised to suddenly receive a kiss from his lover as Nelles leaned in sharply to meet him. A surprised little “mmph” left Praxitus as he instinctively began to return the gesture—he would never turn down the opportunity to indulge in applying his affection upon Nelles. In fact, he had to resist the urge to hold Nelles’ face—he knew if he did, they would not make any more progress for the rest of the evening. Although, he had a feeling that endeavor was already lost.  
  
When Nelles pulled back, Praxitus raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile prying at his lips. “What was that for? You think you can get out of studying just by kissing me, Nelly?”  
  
Nelles smirked back at him, leaning in once more until their faces were an inch apart, his eyes drawn to the movement of his lover’s mouth. “Yes, I think I can.”  
  
He was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about the universe where these characters are from? Check out the Discord server - to join, just shoot me a message @ cowboycruncher#7497.


End file.
